Sun Tree (character)
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 8 | AppID = SunTree | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = | C5App = true | C6App = true | C7App = true | Name = The Sun Tree | AKA = | CreatureType = Plant | Race = Tree | Class = | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = | Status = A-OK | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Whitestone | Family = | Connections = Pelor (divine source) Keyleth (communicator and transporter) Raven Tree (offspring) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} |source=Keyleth and the Sun Tree speaking through a Commune with Nature spell }} The Sun Tree is a sacred tree in the town square of Whitestone that was created by Pelor at the intersection of powerful ley lines. Although it was almost killed by the unholy desecration of the Briarwoods, the Sun Tree was recovering by the time Vox Machina returned to Whitestone in . After it recovered, the Sun Tree grew leaves and small white flowers at its crown. Keyleth sometimes uses druidic spells to converse with the Sun Tree. As an NPC, the Sun Tree is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance The Sun Tree sits in the center of Whitestone, in the town square. When Vox Machina first arrived in Whitestone, it was a large, leafless tree, about forty feet tall. The branches twisted out and hung loosely at the ends. Everything about the tree looked "droopy and desolate". Vox Machina was unable to identify the type of tree, though they were able to tell that it was created and transported through a type of divine magic. After the Briarwoods were defeated, the Sun Tree began to recover and leaf out. By the time of , it had become a lush, beautiful tree with little white flowers at its crown that bloomed year-round. Personality The Sun Tree speaks more or less exactly like a "stoned surfer dude." Biography Background When Vox Machina first saw the Sun Tree, it was in poor health. Eight bodies had been hung from its branches, and the group realized that each body was dressed and colored to look like one of them, as a message from the Briarwoods. When Keyleth attempted to communicate with the tree using Speak with Plants, she got no response as the Sun Tree was effectively dead at that point. The druid then began casting Plant Growth over the next eight hours in an attempt to revive the Sun Tree, though she did not succeed. ' ' After the Briarwoods were killed, Keyleth cast Commune with Nature to speak to the tree. She felt that a small spark of life had returned to the tree. She then asked the tree about influence from other planes of existence and found there was a presence nearby from the Plane of Shadow. For her final question, Keyleth asked the tree how it was feeling. She felt that its life force was now free and said "Good morning" to it. The tree responded "The sun just set. It's not morning." ' ' Keyleth cast Transport via Plants on the Sun Tree to create a portal from Whitestone to the tree in Greyskull Keep. As she cast the spell, she said "Hey, boo. I'll see you soon." She felt the tree fist bump her through the spell's connection. Keyleth cast Transport via Plants to teleport Vox Machina from Vasselheim to Whitestone. While inside the portal in the Sun Tree, Keyleth said hello to the tree. It said "Hey, boo" back. as the Sun Tree telling Keyleth that it's "A-okay!"|source= }}]] Later that night, Keyleth went alone to the cave near the roots of the Sun Tree that she previously dug while Whitestone was still controlled by the Briarwoods and cast Speak with Plants. She asked if the tree knew anything about Fenthras and the cancerous tree in the Feywild. It said it didn't. It's been in Whitestone for all its life. Keyleth went alone to the cave near the Sun Tree's roots and cast Commune with Nature. She asked if the tree knew where the siphon in the Ziggurat beneath Whitestone Castle was going. It did not. Keyleth also asked if the Sun Tree could see through the ley lines that go through Whitestone. It said it could not see beyond Whitestone. She then asked if the tree felt the influence of any other gods besides Pelor. The tree responded that Pelor and all the gods have been mostly absent for hundreds of years. As Vox Machina was preparing to leave Whitestone to hunt down Raishan, they noticed that leaves had begun to sprout on the Sun Tree's branches for the first time since the defeat of the Briarwoods. Keyleth checked in with the Sun Tree after Vox Machina came back from a Winter's Crest vacation in Marquet. She asked the tree how it has been doing and how Whitestone had been. |source=Keyleth and the Sun Tree speaking through a Speak with Plants spell }} The tree responded that it's been doing well and morale has been good in Whitestone. It gets kind of uncomfortable when children climb into it. Keyleth offered to put a "Do Not Climb" sign up, but the tree said not to worry about it. The Sun Tree asked Keyleth how she was doing. She told the tree it was the coolest person she knew, leading to an awkward end to the conversation. ' ' Keyleth took a branch from the Sun Tree, planted it in Zephrah, and embedded a raven feather from Vax's armor into the trunk. It grew into the Raven Tree of the Ashari. ' ' After Grog pulled a card from the Deck of Many Things causing him to go into a catatonic state, Keyleth cast Transport via Plants to teleport herself, Percy, Pike, Scanlan, Trinket, and Vex from Whitestone to Vasselheim. As she entered the portal in the Sun Tree, Keyleth asked the Sun Tree if her casting that spell hurts it. The tree responded that it kind of tickles. Relationships Keyleth When Vox Machina first encountered the tree, Keyleth tried casting Speak with Plants, but was unsuccessful as the tree was effectively dead. Once the Briarwoods had been killed and the tree began to re-grow, Keyleth was able to use Commune with Nature to finally contact the tree. Afterward, whenever Keyleth needed to Transport via Plants in or out of Whitestone, she would pass through the Sun Tree and frequently have a brief conversation along the way. According to the tree, it feels a slight tickle when she casts that spell. |quote = }} Quotations * Matt: "You approach the Sun Tree; and Keyleth, you step forward." Marisha: "I say, 'Hey boo. I'll see you soon.'" Matt: "You hear the tree silently fist bump you through its arcane connection." Marisha (as Keyleth): "You be good. You take care of you, man." Matt: "You hear a voice whisper in the back of your mind, 'You too, girl.'" Marisha: "This is the best tree of all time." * Sun Tree (responding to Keyleth asking how it feels): "Sun Tree... A-Okay!" * Sun Tree: "I've been here in Whitestone since day one." * Keyleth: "You apparently kind of live in the middle of all these arcane ley lines of the world." Sun Tree: "Yeah . . ." Keyleth: "How far do those stretch?" Sun Tree: "Long way, Kiki. Long way." * Sun Tree: "Keyleth, calm down. I'm happy to answer your questions invite you to my space. Just because I'm not an all-seeing tree, don't be angry with me." Keyleth: "I'm not angry with you, Sun Tree. I'm just frustrated with-" Sun Tree: "Angry in general. Just chill." Keyleth: "That's really easy for you to say, Sun Tree." Sun Tree: "Yeah it is." References Art: Category:Allies Category:Whitestone Category:Plants (ecology)